Yzerbabe
yzer: hey mau (inlove) Mau: what's up baby yzer: o u no, the usual. thinkin about u (heart) Pansy: (puke) yzer: omg pansy you got puke on my new shoes Pansy: when did you become such a bitch yzer: recently Pansy: i thought you were MANLIER THAN THIS yzer: yea rite yzer: have u met me Pansy: has kyle taken away all your testosterone Pansy: that is UNACCEPTABLE yzer: yea isn't it great Pansy: this is cringetastic Pansy: i am thoroughly disgusted and disappointed in you, davey Pansy: (puke) Pansy: i puke on u yzer: thats harsh yzer: but this is the new me pansy Pansy: i reject u yzer: ;( yzer: you've really hurt me Pansy: taking away some of your estrogen pls yzer: nooooooooo Pansy: it's necessary for your wellbeing yzer: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Mau: sometimes you just gotta let go of your inner M-A-N! yzer: i know, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan In 2014, it was revealed that yzer was actually a second, crappier Karen in disguise. We still call her yzer, to avoid confusion. Jack: Check your privilege CIS scum. yzer: ^^^ See also: Mauscatwoman Sex Life yzer: geera tell us about your zip no jutsu yzer: so pansy you're wearing dirty underwear huh yzer: gimme ur rod pansy yzer: i want ur rod in my hands yzer: NOW Jack: slut yzer: omg yzer: i really want mau em up yzer: (inlove) yzer: rob Jack: yzer mau'd all over the kitchen floor yzer: i need rob's help cleaning it up yzer: its everywherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre crob: slut Link: yzer what are you doing yzer: in bed with rob yzer: try again much, much later Link: yzer did you get in yet yzer: f off nerd Link: just wanted to know rob's status yzer: no i havent gotten into rob yet Frek: pretty sure rob is teh top in that situation Jack: THE NHK Jack: AA5 GOT SCREENSHOT SUPPORT yzer: yeah like im a top Concerns about Appearance yzer: i need to get my character sluttier than mau's yzer: pansy help me out Osirisky: gtfo Osirisky: i do not endorse sluttiness yzer: should i play as generic slutty human yzer: or slutty slutty catwoman yzer: nvm that choice is p. obvious Link: yzer can finally be the little girl yzer: its about time Jack: "i am the magical girl" - yzer, 2013 Link: tfw u will never be the little girl Yzer: ;( Yzer: mean Rob: crap Jack: YZER LIFE Link: ^ Jack: yzer life Jack: (????????) Yzer: yzer life Link: he wishes Sluttiness Pansy: your sluttiness crosses freakin' generations Pansy: semen is the best beauty cream for the skin (makeup) yzer: t-that's not true Pansy: i pray to god it ain't Link: it's good for your hair yzer: t-that's not true Rob: yzer tested it extensively. yzer: with wh-- Rob: (smirk) yzer: rob you said that was conditioner geezerfaec: THIS TEASING geezerfaec: I CANT TAKE MUCH MORE JayZee: yzers gonna blow geezerfaec: IM GONNA-- geezerfaec: (yawn) Availability Link_991: FREE ACCESS TO LOCAL SLUTS!? Want to find local Sluts For FREE? There are LOTS of people in your area looking to hook up right now! NO COST EASY ACCESS TO A HUGE NUMBER OF PEOPLE WHO JUST WANT TO FUCK IN YOUR AREA! Jack: woah that sounds like a good deal link yzer: yfw yzer is the local slut Jack: good point yzer: i just wanna be a stay at home yzer Priviledge geera: >implying I'll LP something Jack: check your privelege CIS non-LP Scum Mau: yzer is the feminist pilot that crashes into patriarchy Jack: check your privilege mau Jack: i forgot geezer is a trans in this yzer: o u Mau: transphobic jack yzer: cis scum Yzer: f u im entitled to my time zone priviledge Link_991: wtfzer Jack: yzer has no privilege Rob: :( Link_991: check ur privilege Yzer: ITS THE ONLY PRIVILEDGE I HAVE Pronouns Yzer: from now on i demand to be refered to with se pronouns Jack: ok yzer se/syr/syrself *'Se' is a very cute faerie *That’s syr pen *Se thinks quite highly of syrself maui/maur/maus/mauself *'Maui '''is a very cute cat *That dog belongs to '''maur' *That's maus catwoman *Maui thinks very highly of mauself yze/yzer/yzelf *'Yze' is a very cute bear *That's yzer retrogame collection *Yze thinks quite highly of yzelf Category:Members